


Caring for Ianto Jones

by blackrose_17



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Canon what is canon?, Episode Related, Episode: s01e06 Countrycide, F/F, Hurt Ianto Jones, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e06 Countrycide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: After the events in the countryside, Jack is keeping watch over Ianto Jones wondering how he missed the young man's injuries when he learns there are more secrets to Ianto Jones when his family stops by.





	Caring for Ianto Jones

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the h/c bingo Feb challenge my prompts were wild card which I chose Family, forbidden love, hospital stay, and captivity. 
> 
> This was suppose to be longer but I ran out of time the challenge ends today.

_Beep Beep Beep_

Jack never hated hospitals more than he did at this moment watching Ianto fight for his life. The only sound in the room was that of the machines hooked up to Ianto."This is all my fault." Jack whispered to the still body that looked so small in the bed he was laying on. His voice breaking the silence.

He had been blinded to Gwen's needs that he hadn't paid attention to the rest of his team, she had needed to talk to the head cannibal and he had caved. Jack didn't know what it was about Gwen that made him act the way he had been. He had rushed through her training something he hadn't done with the others, hell he took her out on a mission before she was ready and that had turned into a disaster.

And now here was Ianto clinging to life Jack should have seen it, he should have listened to Tosh when she tried to get his attention but he had been so focused on Gwen's gunshot that he hadn't noticed that Ianto had been beaten and tenderized.

"Why do I become so blinded to everything but her?" Jack hung his head in his hands, he couldn't understand why he became so blind to everything and everyone around him when Gwen was beside him, and it was like all he could see is her.

In the past, he had never rushed through a trainee training before and the fact that he brought her out on a mission before she had been fully trained then maybe that disaster could have been avoided. 

He knew that he felt lust around her and would happily take her to his bed had she been single but he wasn’t the kind of man who would come between a relationship, sure he would happily join in as long as both partners were in agreement and he very much doubted that Rhys was up for that kind of thing not with the way Gwen was sneaking around with Owen.

Gwen saw herself as Jack's link to humanity, that she was the one he longed for and that there was some kind of forbidden love between them.

She couldn't be more wrong.

Jack cared about her there was no doubt about that but he didn't love her not like she wanted him to.

“I wish Ianto that you could give me advice on what to do.” Jack hadn’t realized how much he relied on Ianto until the young man was no longer there to give it to him.

"Jack," A female hand landed on his shoulder and Jack forced his gaze off of Ianto and to look into Gwen's brown eyes, "Don't you think it's time that you went home and rested? You have been here since they brought Ianto in." Gwen was concerned about Jack and Ianto but there was a tiny part of her that didn't like how much time Jack was spending in Ianto's hospital room he was neglecting everything and he hadn't checked on her since he realized Ianto was in bad shape and that hurt she thought she was special to Jack.

Behind Gwen, Jack could see Tosh and Owen with Owen checking over Ianto's chart. "Do you need me for something?" Jack didn't want to be dragged away from Ianto's side if it was something they could handle.

"No Jack, nothing like that has come up," Tosh reassured Jack, she knew that Gwen was worried about Jack and she was as well but she knew Jack well enough that nothing would move him from Ianto's side unless there was a crisis of world ending proportion. "We just wanted to stop by and check on Ianto as well as you."  

Jack knew that he could trust Tosh she would always tell him the truth and out of all of them, she had done her best to reach out to Ianto. She had looked up at him teary-eyed telling Jack how Ianto had sacrificed himself to save her.

He knows that like Ianto since Gwen arrived Tosh had been pushed back into the shadows, Jack wasn't blind and he knew that she must be hurting over Owen's affair with Gwen.

"Ianto!"

Jack was pulled from his thoughts as another figure comes barreling into the room. The woman that had rushed into was gorgeous and any other place Jack would have been hitting on her but jealousy grips at him. "How do you know Ianto?" Jack snapped out.

Hate flared in the woman's dark eyes as she took in the four people in the room as she crossed over her chest and glared at them, "I am Darcy Lewis, Ianto's sister and I don't recall seeing any of you on the clearance list."

The four members of Torchwood Three could only stare at the woman. Not one of them knew that Ianto had a sister.

_"When is the last time anyone of you asked about my life."_

Ianto's words from that fateful night came rushing back and Jack felt a new wave of shame rushing through him. They still didn't know anything about Ianto.

Owen's eyes dragged up and down the woman, before him, there was no way such a good looking woman was related to Ianto. "You really expect us to believe that such a good looking bird is related to Jones?" Disbelief laced Owen's voice.

"I would watch how you talk about my daughter and my son unless you would like to meet the end of my taser." A new voice spoke from the doorway laced with promise.

All eyes flew to the doorway and two men stood there one dressed in a suit much like Ianto's and another man with dark blond hair hovered behind the other man a hand on his shoulder either offering support or holding him back.

"Who the hell are you?" Owen demanded.

Jack knew who that man was before he introduced himself and he knew that they were in a deep trouble.

"I'm Agent Phil Coulson Ianto's father. This is my partner Clint Barton." Phil introduced himself.

"Dad." Darcy's wavered as she moved to her father's side. Breaking into a run as Phil held out his arm to her and she buried himself into his side clinging to him.

Clint Barton wasn't impressed with what he was seeing and he hadn't had a high opinion of Torchwood Three. He knew that Phil had long agonized agreeing to Fury's demands of someone going undercover at Torchwood, especially when it ended up being Ianto.

"I'm so very sorry." Gwen's bleeding heart routine took over and she moved towards the three people claiming to be Ianto's family.

"Sorry? Are you sorry? You think sorry is going to do anything?" Darcy was mad, she was more than mad she was pissed and the only reason she hadn't lost it before was Ianto had told her there was good in them and that they cared and look where their caring got him now.

Seeing the rage building in Darcy's eyes Jack moved to stand in front of his team.

"Where were you when my brother was getting tortured? Tenderized to be eaten by cannibals?" Darcy growled as she slammed her hands into Jack's chest.

Jack said nothing he didn't even fight back as Darcy rightfully unleashed her rage and anger on him. He had failed in keeping his team safe. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I failed Ianto not only on this mission but before that. I have  much to make up for with him."

A shuddering breath escaped Darcy's lips and a redheaded woman that no one had noticed entering the room gently pulled Darcy away from Jack she went without a struggle.

"That you do Captain Harkness." She spoke her voice full of promise should he fail. "All of you do."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Gwen bristled she wasn't going to take orders from Ianto's family they had no control over her or her actions.

Knowing eyes raked over Gwen and then dismissed her. "I'm Natasha Romanov, a very good friend of Ianto's. I consider him family and no one hurts my family."

Tosh studied the four newcomers Ianto had spoken very little of his family during the time that she had done her best to get to know him to make amends for what she had done for sideline him. "I know that Ianto will be grateful that you are all here. I don't know Ianto all that well but I know that you all mean so much to him."

 _'Good old Tosh.'_ Jack knew that he could count on her to keep the peace.

"How did you know that Ianto was injured? And that he was here?" Gwen demanded hands on her hips she didn't trust them, Ianto had already proven that he wasn't trustworthy who is to say that his family is?

"I told them as was my duty."

Rhys Williams stepped into the room he could feel the tension in it. He couldn't help but glance at Owen, the man sleeping with his girlfriend, oh yes he knew all about it and it hurt more than he was willing to admit. But he knew that while Gwen loves him he wasn't her dream man, no that role fell to Jack Harkness.

The members of Torchwood Three could only stare. Rhys, Gwen's Rhys who all they heard about was lovable and a nice guy if not a little plain and boring had connections to SHIELD.

"And for how they got here so fast well that was all in thanks to everyone's favorite superhero, me." Tony Stark entered the room with his usual charm and swagger a bag of blueberries in his hand. He made a face at the arcane well at least in his opinion hospital equipment. "Are you sure that you don't want me to move Ianto? He would get much better care with my people."

Phil wouldn't deny and say he was tempted oh so tempted that way Ianto would be close and with those he cared about. "As much as I would like to say yes it will be up to Ianto if he wishes to move then we will move him." Ianto cared about his team and while he personally didn't care much for them his son did. "Until then Director Fury has cleared it for us to stay here until Ianto is awake."

Jack Harkness was good at hiding his emotions but he wasn't fast enough to cover his worry about losing Ianto not when Natasha was in the room. _'So it would seem Ianto's feelings aren't as one-sided as he thought. I will be keeping a close eye him.'_ No one harmed her family, no one.

Tosh could hardly believe that she was in the same room as Tony Stark, thee Tony Stark, she had so much she wanted to ask him but now did not seem like the time or place.

"Miss Sato, I have been waiting a long time to meet you. Ianto has had nothing but great things to say about you and he has told me of your genius. Now I'm sure that we are over the limit of how many people can be in the hospital room how about we step out and get to know one another?" Tony asked flashing Tosh a wink. "Blueberry?" He asked holding out his bag.

Tosh looked torn until Jack gave her a nod. "I would love that." Tosh knew that Jack would call her the moment Ianto woke up.  Taking an offered blueberry Tosh followed Tony out questioning him about his suit.

Gwen was glaring at Rhys she couldn't believe that he had kept something like this from her. Taking a deep breath she got ready to give him a piece of her mind.  

Sensing the tension between Gwen and Rhys Owen wasn't going to get in the middle of that he might be sleeping with her but that was all he didn't want anything more than that. "I'm going to go check with Ianto's doctor to see if they have any updates about him." Owen didn't dash out of the room no matter what Jack might claim.

"If you are going to blow up at me we will do it outside of Ianto's room, that is the last thing that he needs," Jack ordered.

"But Jack shouldn't someone stay here with you?" Gwen wanted to question Rhys to learn what other secrets he was hiding from her but she wasn't sure if she should leave Jack alone with these people Ianto had proven in the past he couldn't be trusted who says that his family could be.

"Gwen!" Jack's voice was sharp. "Leave."

Gwen could only stare at Jack hurt shining in her eyes before she let out a huff and stomped out of the room. Rhys let out a sigh before following after Gwen.

Jack wasn't sure what to do know that he found himself face-to-face with Ianto's family.

It was Darcy who broke the tension. "If you hurt my brother I will taser your ass and eat popcorn while you recover," Darcy promised with a sweet smile on her face.

A fond smile appeared on Natasha's face as she gazed down at her girlfriend. "And I use you as target practice." She vowed.

Jack had never felt more afraid then he was at this very moment. These are two very dangerous women.

"Stop... threatening... Jack."

All eyes flew to Ianto who was staring at them back from his bed.

Something loosened in Jack's chest as he found himself staring into a pair of glazed over blue eyes Ianto was awake and that was all that mattered. He didn't care that there were others in the room Jack reached out and covered Ianto's hand with his own. "I'm so glad to see you awake. You had me scared Ianto." Jack knew that there was still healing that had to be done between them but he couldn't lose Ianto he was too important to him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jack." Ianto squeezed Jack's hand as best he could.

Phil watched as Jack tenderly stroked Ianto's cheek and knew that he was witnessing the beginning of something special.

"I can still shoot him with an arrow." Clint murmured in Phil's ear.

 Phil knew that his husband would do just that. "Maybe later if he breaks Ianto's heart."

Clint pouted he had wanted his chance at threatening Torchwood Three but he would wait until he could he knew that Owen and Gwen were going to be giving them trouble.

The moment between Jack and Ianto was broken as Darcy gently embraced Ianto as she whispered, "I'm so glad you are okay big brother."

"It's good to see you awake son." Phil smiled at his son.

"You had your old man worried." Clint piped up.

Ianto could only smile. He was glad that his family was here.

"Now Captain I believe that we have much to discuss about Torchwood and SHIELD working together." Phil raised an eyebrow as he stared at Jack.

Jack knew that this was Coulson's way of looking after Ianto and keeping his eyes on them to make sure no more harm came to Ianto and if this is what it took to keep Ianto with him then he would accept it. "Indeed we do."


End file.
